paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Night of the Purple Moon/Part 4: Operation: Harmony
Recap from last part: The pups and Rosie all go Trick-or-Treating in the Magical World and meet up with Lil' Leah and Maragold. Penelope notices the sun is going down. Time for Operation: Harmony! Phase Sunset (In the forest, Melody is invisible nearby) (Penelope runs to where she is) Penelope: Melody! It's time for Operation: Harmony! (Melody becomes visible and she floats over to Penelope) Melody: Okay. So we just completed Phase Sunset. Now we have to do Phase Dream, right? Penelope: Yep. We have 'til the moon comes up. Melody: Right. You'll lead your friends into night, and I'll do my part. Penelope: Right. Let's do Phase Dream! (Melody turns invisible and flies off) Rubble's voice: Penelope! Where are you? Penelope: Oh, I better get going! (She runs off) Phase Dream (Penelope runs through the forest) (Far behind her, the pups, Rosie, Lil' Leah, and Maragold are running after her) Chase: Penelope! Come back! It's almost sunset! Skye: Actually, it's already sunset! (In the horizion, the sun is gone and the sky is turning dark) Rosie: If the purple moon comes up, the Haze of Shadows will be free! We have to find her! (Penelope jumps over a log) (When the group reaches it) (Lil' Leah jumps over the log with ease) (Skye, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Lilac, and Rosie all make it over easily) (Marshall jumps over the log and lands not on his paws, as usual) (Maragold manages to dig a hole and go under the log) Lil' Leah: Maragold, you're a fish, not a mole. Maragold: I guess I'm a mole fish then. (The others except Lil' Leah laugh) (They continue to run) (Meanwhile, Penelope runs around a giant rock) (When the group reaches it, Marshall forgot the brakes and runs smack dab into the rock) (He lands on the ground and shakes it off) Marshall: First elevators, now boulders? What's next? Doggy doors? (Chase smells Penelope's scent) Chase: I think she's heading for there! (He points to the Magical Bell Tower) Maragold: The Magical Bell Tower? No one ever goes in there? Lilac: Because it's haunted? Maragold: No, we never felt the need to. Skye: We'd better get to the tower, because the purple moon is rising! (Up in the sky, the purple moon starts to rise) (Penelope continues to run) Penelope: (in her head) Now the moon is up. Time for Phase Moon. Phase Moon (Meanwhile, Melody approaches Dark Chaos' old castle and heads to an underneath chamber) (She floats over to a closed door in the wall) (She starts singing) Melody: Ah-ah-ah-ah, Ah-ah-ah-ah, Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-aah, Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, Ah-ah-ah-ah, Ah-ah-ah-ah-aaah, Ah-ah-ah-ah. (Suddenly, the door opens by itself and something dark and hazy is on the other side) (Back at the tower) (Penelope runs inside and heads to the bell room) Penelope: I came here, and Melody should bring them here soon. Then Phase Harmony will begin. Rocky's voice: And what might Phase Harmony be? (Penelope turns around and sees the group) Lil' Leah: I should've known you were a devil in disguise. Rubble: Oh! I love that song! *Sings and imiates Elvis Presely* You're the Devil in Disguise, oh yes you are Rosie: Penelope, why did you come here? This place is where the Haze of Darkness could attack. ???'s voice: *imiates Dracula* Or it vill devour you soul! Group: AAAHHH!!!! (They turn around and see Oscar, dress as a vampire) Maragold: Oscar, don't do that! Oscar: I vant to know why you're not home. Lil' Leah: Same with you. And stop imiating Dracula. You're creeping me out. Oscar: *Regular voice* Party pooper.... Penelope: There's someone I want you to meet.... Because it's time for Operation Harmony's final stage: Phase Harmony! Phase Harmony Penelope: Melody, it's time! (Nothing happens) Rosie: Who's Melody? Penelope: Come on. You can do it. Don't be shy. (Nothing happens) Rosie: Is this the same as Lanai? Rocky: Actually, I have more faith this time, and there's less water, and it was daytime-- Lil' Leah: Okay, okay. Enough. (Penelope comes up with an idea) (She nods where she thinks Melody is) (See Dreams to Dream) (The group cheers and claps) Melody: I did it! I actually did it! Penelope: How does it feel? Melody: It feels great. Oscar: Hey, you're Melody, aren't ya? Melody: You must be Oscar. Pippy told me all about you. Oscar: *Surprised* You know Pippy?! Dark Moon (Suddenly, a dark shadow in the ground floats over to them) Oscar: *Scared* IT'S THE HAZE OF DARKNESS!!! Female Voice: Calm down, Oscar. (Oscar recognizes that voice) (Walking down the hall is...) Oscar: *gasps happily* Pippy! (He runs over to her and hugs her) I thought I'd never see you again! Pippy: I waited a whole year to see you again. Oscar: The Haze of Darkness, didn't he devour your soul? Pippy: Oscar, Dark Moon can't even devour souls. Others except Penelope and Melody: "Dark Moon" (The shadow rises out of the ground and is revealed to be a Darkrai) Maragold: A Darkrai? All along, the Haze of Darkness was a Darkrai? Lilac: What's a Darkrai? Maragold: The Pitch Black Pokemon. It's not an evil Pokemon, but it roams during the night and gives nightmares. Pippy: His name is Dark Moon. Melody: He and Pippy are my friends. Long ago, Dark Moon tried to defeat with Dark Chaos by using his powers, but Dark Chaos casted a curse on him. He imprisioned Dark Moon beneath his castle and could only roam outside when the purple moon is out. Dark Moon: *deep but sad voice* It was... lonely.... for so long..... Pippy: Last year I found him. I kinda surprised him and he put the nightmare spell on me. He took me to his home, which was his imprisionment. I didn't really mind it since I was keeping him company. Dark Moon: It was.... happy.... having a friend with me.... after so long.... Rosie: Poor thing. He's misunderstood. Melody: That song I was singing, it was the key to the curse. I was so shy that I was scared to sing, even though I knew who he was. Dark Moon: I am.... free..... I can help... protect this world.... Maragold: You know, Uncle Striker told me a story about long ago when a powerful guardian used his dark powers for good. It scared all those who threatened anyone or this world. But then he mysteriously disappeared. That guardian must've been Dark Moon. Dark Moon: I don't harm anyone.... unless they are meant to harm others.... (Oscar walks over to Dark Moon) Oscar: Dark Moon..... we are sorry.... We misunderstood you. Dark Moon: I accept your apology..... I'm..... happy.....and free..... (The Purple Moon disappears into the horizion as the Sun rises) The Sun is rising.....I am more active at night.... now I will go to rest..... then I will continue to protect this world.... thank you.... Pippy.... Melody.... and you.... Penelope.... (Dark Moon turns into a shadow again and leaves) (Penelope and Melody look at each other and smile and giggle) A New Day (Later that day, Oscar, Pippy, Lil' Leah, Maragold, and Rosie begin telling the truth to everyone in the Magical World) (Melody is with the pups) Melody: I guess you'll be heading home now. Penelope: Yeah, It turns out, it's Halloween back home. Time seems to flow slower here, by 24 hours. Rubble: That means more treats for us. Melody: Thanks to you, Penelope, I now have more friends. Penelope: Melody, you were prepared for friends. (see Reprise to Prepared for Friends) {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Spooky Tails Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers